SPACE WITH ATTITUDE! 2
by sailor-duel-racer-armista
Summary: SPACE WITH ATTITUDE! SERERS 2 ANGELA'S WORLD ADVENTURERS


**SPACE WITH ATTITUDE!**

**(SERERS 2)**

**ANGELA'S WORLD ADVENTURERS**

**Chapter 1**

As they flew through the black hole, Angela was feeling a little different. They where going through a change of transformation. Angela started to grow gargoyle wings, her hands started to grow claws, and she started to fuse with all four of the Anibots. Sonny's wings started to attach to Angela's gargoyle wings, and the senses he had increased Angela's senses, the art of air and flying was a part of her. Dragoon's body fused with Angela's body, and the nature abilities became a part of her. Nola's strength fused with Angela's strength. Then the power of the life crystal Pegasus became a part of Angela's powers.

Then a wave of colors in the black hole started to form, then clouds started to form into a bright blue sky with the sun starting to rise. The pod was exiting the black hole into the sky and falling down to the city of Anitopia on the planet Anitrol. The pod went through trees in a line of fire and thunder then landed in a lake. Just as it was sinking, Angela kicked the pod's door just as the pod was half way in the water, her gargoyle wings unfolded out and thrusting the water enough to push her to shore. When she reached the top of the water to the grass she was puffing for air while climbing out of the water.

**Chapter 2**

She opened her eyes after she layed on the grass, she thought, 'Where am I? Is this Earth? Or...?' Then she heard a stick snap, she jumped to her feet and looked around but saw nothing.

She called out, "HELLO? ANYONE THERE? I mean you no harm."

Just then, a voice called out of a brush in a scared voice, "what are you? How do we know you aren't here to destroy us?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Angela asked.

The voice relaxed a little, saying, "Before we answer that, could you tell us what type of creature you are?"

"Well I was once a human girl on Earth, before I went traveling in space with my parents, found 4 gems stones with 4 anibots trapped inside them when they came out of the gem stones they went with me and parents to space then a black hole opened up and the help me get to an excape pod and the black hole swallowed us up and made us combined together..." Angela said.

The voice from the brushes said, "what kind of animal shape where these anibots you found?"

"A Tiger, a Bat, a Dragon, and a Pegasus."

"So you merge with them, and..."

"Um excuse me for interrupting you but I would like see who I'm talking if possible." Angela asked.

Just then, walking on two legs, is a water cat, a vine dog , and a rock rat walked out of the brushes. Angela took one look at them and stepped back and almost fell back into the lake.

The one that spoke before was the dog, said in that same voice, "What's wrong? I thought you might be thrilled the see others like you?"

"I was just startled a little bit. I'm sorry." Anegla said.

**Chapter 3**

Just then another voice called to the water cat, "Waterfall, what is taking you, Rumbles, and Vinewhip so long? We need you here at Anitopia main hall right now."

"My apologies my lord, but we came across something new to our world do you wish us to bring her with us?" Waterfall said.

The other voice sound like he was amused and said, "Yes please do so."

Waterfall addressed to Angela, "May I know your name little one?"

Angela thought rapidly, 'should in my new form give a new name? or should I give them my human name?' then decided to give a new nickname for herself.

"I don't feel right giving that I was once human so my human name doesn't suit me in my new form, may I come up with a new name for the time being?" Angela asked.

Waterfall said, "As you wish."

"Kasmin. Call me Kasmin." Angela said.

"alright Kasmin. Our lord would like you to come with us to Anitopia main hall in the middle of the city. Would you come with us?" Waterfall asked.

"Well I have no where else to go. So I'll go with you." Angela said. With that decided they started walking into the tree, like a triangle Waterfall took front of Angela, Rumbles took left back, and Vinewhip took right back. What seem like 5 hours, but was only 30 minutes, they came out of the forest right in front of an ancient rock and stone gate.

They walked up to the doors of the gate, the guards out in front of it said, "who goes there?"

"We are Waterfall, Rumbles, and Vinewhip, can on the request of the lord and we brought an extra that we discovered on the way."

"And does the lord know of this extra?"

"Yes that way we where later to his meeting. Now may we pass?"

"Very well, OPEN THE DOORS."

Then Angela, Waterfall, Rumbles, and Vinewhip walked through the doors.

**Chapter 4**

Inside was so different then the gates that made out of rock and stone, where inside was nothing but tecno homes and creatures of all types.

Angela was shocked to see this, that she stop in mid step and Rumbles walked into her. She said, "I'm soo sorry."

Rumbles said, "It's okay. come this way."

Waterfall said, "Before you Kasmin see our lord you might want to get dry and a little help with your clothes and you looks."

"That would be nice please."Angela said.

Then some girl creatures came out and took her into what look like a hair saloon, a tailor clothing shop, and a spa.

Then Waterfall, Rumbles, and Vinewhip where standing in the front of the biggest building of the town. Waterfall, Rumbles, and Vinewhip kneeled down just as the ground shook with a thunder, then a lightbolt shape creature in the mix of a giant cat sphinx came walking out on two feet. The sphinx eyes looked down at Waterfall, Rumbles, and Vinewhip and said, "Where is the guest, you said you came across in the forest?"

"I thought it would be grand to get her cleaned up a little because when she landed her vessel landed in gunk lake. So she was very messy. My lord Thunder." Waterfall said.

"Very I would like to see this guest soon... Did say that our guest is a girl. how did she get here?:

Then Waterfall went into saying what she said had happen to Kasmin before they met her.

Thunder thought for a minute, and then said, "Would care to describe her to me?"

Waterfall told him she has the body of white, claw like fingers, feathered wings and hair like a rainbow.

He looked like he was thrilled to hear this descripition. Then he said, "Cosmos, go and bring her to me when she is clean."

Then a little fairy came out and said, "Yes my lord." and flew away.

**Chapter 5**

Kasmin washed in the spa with the help of the people of the place, then she got help with a straight clean hair cut, then her rainbow hair flared out so colorful and sparkly, that the tailor-made her a pink, purple, and light blue leather ninja dress. When her hair was clean, comb, and perm, Kasmin asked, "May I put on these clothes my self?"

The tailor said, "You can but we need to see if your wings need room!"

So with that said, Kasmin had to let them adjust the suit to fit her body and wings. When they were done, a butler brought a tall mirror, and set it in front of Kasmin.

Angela couldn't believe that was her, she didn't even know how much she changed. So she thought, 'I'll just never use my human name ever again, cause I maybe never see my mother or father again, I'll keep forever being called Kasmin.' The tailor looked at her and saw a tear fall on her check.

He asked, "You don't like the suit?"

She said, "no it's not that at all. I love the suit. I was just thinking of a personal thing, it need not concern you."

"As you wish, Kasmin."

Just then Cosmos came flying in, as saw the tailor talking to Kasmin. Cosmos asked the tailor, "Is this the guest that came with Waterfall, Rumbles, and Vinewhip?"

Kasmin said, "yes I am."

"Then if you're all done here follow me to my lord and his banquet!"

"Alright, thank you." Kasmin said.

**Chapter 6**

Kasmin walked following Cosmos the fairy, to the main hall that was in the middle of this city. Just as she walked up Lord Thunder was waiting in front of the door when they where close enough he mind link with Cosmos, "Good work Cosmos, tell her to follow the way down and you go help with the food okay."

Cosmos heard and obeyed. She said to Kasmin, "Follow this road a little more and you will see a big building with a tree made into like tree house and but more tree then building, but on the front will say, MAIN HALL."

"Where are you going?" Kasmin asked.

"I have to help with something right now. So don't worry. You'll see our Lord thunder cat sphinx, he waiting in the front of the door of the building for you." Cosmos said.

Then she started to fly away, Kasmin said quickly, "Um. what is his name?"

"Oh sorry, His name is Lord Thunder." Cosmos said over her shoulder and flew off to the kitchen.

So Kasmin walked down the road till she saw the tree that says Main hall and saw someone in front of the door. The figure looked like a cat sphinx made out of thunder bolts, it did frighten her but she walked up the stairs of the building to in front of Lord Thunder.

"Are you Lord Thunder?" she asked.

He looked at her and his eyes light up with love, and he shook his head yes. Kasmin curtsy in front of him and bow her head where her eyes was looking down. Thunder took his right cat-like paw put it under her chin to raise her eyes to look straight at him. When her eyes met his he fell in more love than ever with anyone he had ever met. He held his left paw out, Kasmin looked at his hand then at his face, she took it with her right hand and they walked in to the building.

**Chapter 7**

They emerge in to a room full of food of all kinds sea creatures, beef, pork, bull, chicken, turkey, and rabbit. and there was a lot of fruit and vegetables of all kinds, and there are even some that were mix together. Lord Thunder asked, "Kasmin, May I ask you would you care to sit next to me?"

"Um. Sure. If you want. Sir." Angela said.

Then like royalty they sat at the head of the banquet table. Then servants came out and set food in front of here and the other lord and ladies. Waterfall, Rumbles, and Vinewhip came up and said to Thunder, "Everyone would like to know who the creature next to you is?"

Lord Thunder said as he stood up, "This young beautiful creature name is Kasmin, and she had landed in a swamp lake, then brought here by Waterfall, Rumbles, and Vinewhip. Would you stand and please how you have come to our world Kasmin."

Angela who was looking at the food and did not want to try to stood up and started to Explain everything that had happen to her, but not said anything about her human form merging with the Anibots. Then she asked, "Do any of you know of a space station that was near a black hole I don't know how long it's been or what year is here?"

Lord Thunder asked, "We know nothing about a space station, and the year here on this world is 9022."

"Oh my goodness." Angela started to get scared. "um may someone show me to a room where I may rest for a while?"

"But you haven't eating anything yet!" Waterfall said.

"I'm not hungry I am too much in shock." Angela said.

"Alright, Cosmos," Lord Thunder said.

"Yes, my lord." The fairy came out and said.

"Will you take madam Kasmin to a room where she can relax." Thunder said.

"Yes my lord. Follow me Kasmin." then lead the way down the hall followed by Angela.

Angela walked for a while with Cosmo in front they passed a lot of double doors and then came to a room that was the color of Angela's outfit. "you can rest in here Kasmin," then the doors opened and Angela walked in, before the door close Cosmo said, "My lord Thunder will come and check on you in a while to see if you want any food or something you might want." Then the doors closed.

Angela did not know what to make of everything as she sat on the bed. She was in a form that is not suppose to be in, she was on a world that she never heard of and she was in the wrong year area. 'What's going to happen? I don't know where I can go? And what happen to the space station that hold her mother and father, how was she going to get back?' "how can I go back the way I look like this now?"

Just then she started to cry, and then she heard a knock on the door.


End file.
